<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncorked by Antosha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073987">Uncorked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antosha/pseuds/Antosha'>Antosha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Multi, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Polyamory, Polygyny, Post-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antosha/pseuds/Antosha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you give the man who has everything for his thirtieth birthday? (H/G/L. Written pre-DH.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uncorked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was inspired by aberforth_rug's wonderful <a href="https://birthday-chrons.livejournal.com/886.html">Thirty-One</a> (H/G, R/M)</p><p>Thanks to aberforths_rug for the beta and the inspiration.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny still can't quite wrap her mind around it.<br/>
<br/>
Not that Luna burst out of cake wearing nothing but an outfit of linked Butterbeer corks. No--Ginny spent weeks helping her charm the mad thing together so that it would be titillating without being obscene as her friend stood there, undulating unselfconsciously while singing a breathy rendition of "Happy Birthday." Not the reaction of the birthday boy--Harry was rendered properly speechless--nor the reactions of their friends: Hermione aghast and Ron red-faced, Dean laughing wildly, Daphne Greengrass trying to keep scowling though her lips kept twitching up, Colin snapping pictures like mad, and--most interestingly--Neville hiding his face in Susan's neck while she stared, her mouth wide open at the cork-and-frosting-covered Luna.<br/>
<br/>
No, all of this was just what Ginny had hoped would happen. The party tottered on more and more giddily over the last couple of hours, as everyone--even Hermione and Ginny's brother, who showed up in a sleep-deprived haze--had a wonderful, Firewhisky-fueled blow-out such as they hadn't had in years. Luna blithely kept her wildly risqué yet remarkably unrevealing costume on, serving as a constant source of diversion, and the girls took turns dancing atop the dining room table with an increasingly sweaty, increasingly shadow-free Harry, until at last Ron couldn't take it any more, leapt up and lead Harry in a spirited polka that nearly collapsed the table. Harry hadn't even complained that Ron insisted on leading.<br/>
<br/>
No, he won't forget this thirtieth birthday party any time soon.<br/>
<br/>
But it's what happened after. That is what is keeping Ginny's eyes wide--though the snoring isn't helping.<br/>
<br/>
As the party wound down--as people began to stumble off--Ginny snagged her lover for herself, dancing slowly to one of those warbly old Celestina Warbeck tunes that her mum used to love. She felt his breath against her cheek, all but <em>smelt</em> the desire radiating from him, and it took the small bit of restraint that no one ever believed Ginny capable of not to rip his clothes off and start shagging him even as the stragglers said their goodbyes.<br/>
<br/>
Jimmy Peakes and Owen Cauldwell finally tottered to the door, smirking at her and Harry in so lascivious a manner as to make it very clear that they <em>knew</em> just what she and Harry would do right there in the entry hall as soon as the door slammed shut behind them.<br/>
<br/>
"'Night, Jimmy. 'Night, Owen," Harry mumbled even as his fingers traced the most <em>amazing </em>patterns down the back of her dress, across her arse.<br/>
<br/>
"Ga'night, luggy berfday boy, you!" Owen slurred as Jimmy tugged his friend out of the door and sniggered. He'd been sniggering at Ginny kissing Harry for fifteen years--let the git snigger all he wanted. As long as he did it elsewhere.<br/>
<br/>
The door finally thudded shut behind them, and Ginny gave a shudder as Harry's other hand slid down and joined the first and he pulled her up and against him, her feet leaving the ground. She threw her legs around his waist. Fuck cleaning up.<br/>
<br/>
"Happy birthday, sweetie," Ginny moaned into his neck. "You going to unwrap your last present... <em>mmmmm</em>.... right here?"<br/>
<br/>
"Don't think I can stand to make it back to the bedroom," grunted Harry around nibbles on the top of her ear. "Over the back of the--" He hissed as she bit his neck and ground her crotch against him. "--of the couch, yeah." He walked her over towards the sitting room, his erection stiffening as she bounced against it.<br/>
<br/>
When they'd reached the couch, she slid down and stepped back, reveling in the sight of Harry's utter arousal. He grinned at her wolfishly as she walked around the back of the settee, swaying her hipless hips at him and slowly lifting the hem of her dress over her bum.<br/>
<br/>
He was stalking her, his hands on his fly, when another thud announced the departure of one last partygoer from the downstairs loo. Harry looked as if he had just been kicked in the groin; Ginny didn't blame him--she wanted him inside of her <em>now</em>. Whichever of their idiot friends managed to miss all of the not-so-subtle signals that she and Harry were sending out, Ginny was sure that a Full Body Bind and a quick shove through the Floo wouldn't do too much damage.<br/>
<br/>
"Hullo, Harry. Hello, Ginny," Luna said as she glided into the room. She was still dressed in her cork negligee. Negligent. That was just the word for Luna.<br/>
<br/>
"Uh, everyone's gone," Ginny managed to say, forcing her fingers to release the hem of her dress so that it once again covered her most displeased bottom.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh," said Luna. She sidled over to the couch and sat.<br/>
<br/>
Harry pleaded with Ginny wordlessly; he was biting his cheeks so hard that Ginny wouldn't have been surprised to learn that he had drawn blood.<br/>
<br/>
Ginny looked down at her oldest, best friend and had to stifle the urge to throttle her. "Luna," she said, pretending to yawn, "we're headed up to sleep."<br/>
<br/>
"Really?" Luna said, eyes wider even than normal. "You don't look at all sleepy, either of you. You look as if you're about to fuck. Don't let me stop you. You can go upstairs. Or I can go upstairs. Or I could just stay here, if you wouldn't mind. I think that would be quite lovely."<br/>
<br/>
Ginny was about to snap back that Luna could bloody well <em>leave</em> when she glanced at Harry. He was slack-jawed, staring at Luna. At the crotch of Luna. Who was sitting there with her long legs spread wide, obliviously bouncing one knee against the cushions on the back of the couch. Negligent.<br/>
<br/>
Of course, it occurred to Ginny just then that the one direction into Luna's outfit that they hadn't thought it necessary to cast an Obscurantist Charm on had been the view from below. Quite an oversight.<br/>
<br/>
And it was at that moment that Ginny had the idea. It was <em>her </em>idea--that is the thing she can't quite come to grips with. <em>She </em>was the one to make this happen.<br/>
<br/>
She teetered slightly as she leaned down to her friend and kissed her on the lips.<br/>
<br/>
When they broke apart after a moment, Luna said, "Well, that was very nice. It's been a long time since we did that."<br/>
<br/>
Ignoring the incoherent gibbering from Harry, Ginny asked, "You feeling lonely tonight, Loony?"<br/>
<br/>
Her friend's usually smooth brow creased. "Yes, as a matter of fact, Ginny, I am."<br/>
<br/>
"Then, Luna, sweetie," Ginny said, astonishing herself, "I don't think you need to stay down here. Or watch. Join us." Was it the alcohol that had her heart racing?<br/>
<br/>
Luna gazed at her for fifteen or twenty seconds before saying, "That sounds quite lovely. But I don't know that Harry would necessarily agree."<br/>
<br/>
Ginny looked at her lover, his face a battlefield of lust and shock. Harry blinked twice and mumbled, "Kissed her? You?..."<br/>
<br/>
"When we were twelve, Harry," Ginny muttered. "Well, no one else seemed to want the job. I would pretend that she was you and she would pretend that I was Ron."<br/>
<br/>
Harry blinked.<br/>
<br/>
"Actually, Harry," Luna said, knee still bouncing, fingers dancing mindlessly along the insides of her thighs, "she would pretend that I was you. Sometimes I pretended that she was Ronald. And sometimes I pretended that she was you, since she made you sound so lovely. And sometimes I pretended that she was herself. Which was rather more confuffling than it sounds."<br/>
<br/>
"I bet" was as much as the poor boy could manage. Ginny sympathized. She had spent a lifetime puzzling out Luna's statements, and understood her as well as anyone, and even she was thoroughly perplexed as often as not. And that was under normal circumstances. Bringing her pixilated friend into their bed would not constitute normal circumstances.<br/>
<br/>
"Harry," Ginny said, her hand finding Luna's cheek, "what do you think of this as your last birthday present?"<br/>
<br/>
Harry's mouth flopped open and closed. His face took on that serious bloody Harry face that let her know that he was going to do something noble and stupid again. "Ginny. You don't really want this."<br/>
<br/>
"Harry," she said. But she knew him well enough to know that appealing to his reason--even when he was drunk and randy--would never get him past the do-the-right-thing thing. So she leaned over the couch and kissed Luna once again.<br/>
<br/>
She anticipated Harry's response: a sharp intake of breath and a quiet groan. What surprised her was the way that Luna reacted. Her normally diffuse friend answered Ginny's kiss with a ferocity that Ginny would never have guessed her capable of. Luna's mouth searched hers hungrily, her long, thin fingers danced over the same territory that Harry had been exploring so recently--the sides of Ginny's breasts, her back, her bum--and Ginny found herself melting into that same state of arousal that Luna had doused just moments before. Those insistent, scintillating fingers pulled Ginny forward into the kiss until she was on tiptoe; they gathered the silk of her dress, exposing her very pleased bottom.<br/>
<br/>
Another, more familiar set of fingers ran up the backs of Ginny's thighs, over her arse, meeting the first lot. Together, four hands began yanking Ginny's knickers down.<br/>
<br/>
Harry had clearly gotten the message.<br/>
<br/>
Cool air met the warmth of her sex, but only for a moment. Lips met her lips, Harry's ever-loving tongue warming her again, and Ginny groaned, only to find Luna's tongue in her mouth dampening the sound, but stoking the fire.<br/>
<br/>
If there had been an image in Ginny's head when she had first kissed Luna it had been of pleasing them: of giving Harry a birthday present unlike any he had ever received, of giving lovely, lonely Luna some of the contact and pleasure she so clearly longed for. It hadn't looked anything like this.<br/>
<br/>
Ginny's legs were getting wobbly, and so she was forced to rest her weight on the arms that she had thrown around Luna's shoulders. Luna didn't seem to mind. Her hands performed a thorough, spiraling examination of Ginny's breasts and along her belly, which quivered at the overwhelming combination of sensations. When they reached the exposed flesh just below her navel, Ginny loosed a gasp and then a whine as Harry's marvelous mouth disengaged at the very moment when she felt the first flutters of orgasm beginning to gather. No need to whinge, however. First one and then two long Luna fingers found the spot that Harry's tongue had been flicking, and pleasure once again begin to mount.<br/>
<br/>
Mount.<br/>
<br/>
Harry is not extraordinarily long--he's always been very quick to tell her that, though she has never been much fussed about it one way or the other. But Merlin, he is wonderfully thick and just right for her, and the nerve endings in Ginny's cunt exploded when he pressed slowly, deliberately into her, spreading her. Filling her. Mounting her. Pressing her pelvis against Luna's whirring fingers. What <em>was </em>she doing with those?... Pleasure pulsed from Ginny's core, the waves of heat of Harry's thrusts coursed through her; Ginny felt her middle bloom and sound poured out and Luna swallowed all her screams and Harry howled behind her, liquid fire exuding up into her. Ready <em>now</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Ginny's legs gave way and she pitched onto Luna's shoulder. Her hips slipped forward, leaving Harry behind, and one or both of them wailed, and she fell.<br/>
<br/>
She found herself gazing up from Luna's lap, starred vision clearing. "Merlin."<br/>
<br/>
"You've got frosting on your chin," Luna said, leaning down to lick it away.<br/>
<br/>
"Didn't hurt your fingers?"<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, no," her friend replied, raising and wriggling the two digits in an indistinct, obscene salute before she cleaned them too with her tongue and Ginny's center trembled at the sight. "You're very light, you know."<br/>
<br/>
Harry climbed over the couch--or around the couch, or through the couch--and began to kiss Ginny fiercely. As they melted into each other, Luna stroked their hair.<br/>
<br/>
Once they had finally begun to catch their breath, Harry backed away from Ginny. "Bloody hell, Ginny."<br/>
<br/>
She found herself giggling as she hadn't done in years. "Yeah. Bloody hell." Looking up past Luna's cork-spangled breasts, Ginny spluttered, "Luna, where the fuck did you learn to do <em>that</em>?" She wiggled her fingers as her friend had done.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, practice." Luna grinned vaguely. "Lots and lots of practice. And I have picked up some things down on the ninth floor, you know."<br/>
<br/>
Harry leaned back and gazed at Luna intently. "Luna--you work in that locked room down in the Department of Mysteries, don't you?"<br/>
<br/>
"Well," Luna said with a frown, "I'm not supposed to tell. Though I've always thought that one of the advantages of hiring me as an Unspeakable was that no one believes most of what I say anyway." When this was greeted with silence, she continued, "Well, this has been quite pleasant. But I should probably head on home."<br/>
<br/>
Ginny could feel Harry choke back a response. Of course, it came to her to say it. "We don't want you to leave, Luna. Do you want to go?"<br/>
<br/>
Those enormous silvery eyes managed somehow to get even bigger. "No, not particularly." Luna glanced up at Harry. "I haven't... woken up next to someone in quite a while. May I? Spend the night?" she asked, voice small.<br/>
<br/>
"Of course," both Potters answered, and--after a quick peek for approval--Harry leaned forward and shared one of Luna's warm, all-embracing kisses.<br/>
<br/>
They pulled Luna to her feet and removed her ridiculous outfit, revealing the long legs and curvy bum that Ginny had always envied--and now found herself running her hands over as she kissed her friend's neck. Harry's fingers explored Luna's breasts as his mouth continued to pull at her lips.<br/>
<br/>
"You're so beautiful," Ginny murmured into Luna's ear. It was true--something she had always thought but never said. "I can't believe you can't have any man."<br/>
<br/>
Luna gasped as Harry's teeth found her throat; her head fell back, her hair spilling over Ginny's shoulder. "Ahhhh. Love <em>is</em> a Mystery after all. Mmmm. I can't seem to find one. A man. Or a woman. I'm not much fussed about the outside really. Just someone lovely and... Ohhhh."<br/>
<br/>
Ginny was suddenly aware of the fresh scent of Luna's excitement. After eight years of living together, she was very familiar with the smell of her own juices and Harry's--the juices that were still spilling out of her. But this was something new, tarter and richer. Without thinking, Ginny reached around her friend's hip and investigated the texture of a different thatch of hair, of broad and frilly lips spread wide, a stiff nub at the front to circle. Her hand had danced this dance so many times, and yet never with another woman's cunt, and there was something both familiar and frightening about the feeling. "Luna," Ginny muttered, "do you think Harry is lovely?"<br/>
<br/>
Luna whimpered before nodding. He had lowered his head to her high breasts.<br/>
<br/>
"Would you like him to fuck you?" Ginny asked, and felt a spark of panic flow through both of her partners. Why did <em>she</em> have to be the calm one?<br/>
<br/>
When Luna answered, however, her voice managed to sound as elsewhere-occupied as ever. "Yes, actually. That would be quite nice."<br/>
<br/>
And so they led her to the bed--their bed--trailing clothing as they went, and Luna helped Ginny kiss Harry's cock back from its half-slumber to wonderful solidity. She contemplated sucking him dry, but knew that he would last longer than her jaw, since he'd already come tonight. Once he was hard, Ginny pushed him onto his back and maneuvered Luna astride him. She gave them each a kiss and then stroked their nipples as Luna lowered herself onto him.<br/>
<br/>
Luna's expression usually ran a fairly tight gamut from utter distraction to vague pleasure to abstracted concentration. As Harry's flesh pressed into her, Ginny saw her friend's face take on an ecstatic expression--neither happiness nor sorrow, but of a feeling that Luna's usual placid features couldn't encompass.<br/>
<br/>
As Luna began to rock her hips against Harry, Ginny moved behind her, running her hands over Luna's front, licking at her ear. Luna was making most un-Luna like sounds; when Ginny's fingers reached her clit where it slid along Harry's pubis, she let loose a growl that was two full octaves lower than Luna's normal voice.<br/>
<br/>
"So Luna," Ginny murmured, "What <em>was</em> that thing you did with your fingers?"<br/>
<br/>
Luna's first response utterly lacked vowels. Clearly Ginny's own diddling wasn't entirely ineffective--especially when combined with Harry's rolling thrusts.<br/>
<br/>
"Come on, Luna, it was really amazing. What was that?"<br/>
<br/>
Luna's hands reached back and clutched at Ginny's hair. "Ah! Alpha-wave. Stimulation. Chaotic. Pattern. Feeds the nerves a rhythm. Can't anticipate."<br/>
<br/>
Which made no sense to Ginny at all, though it did make her wonder just what Luna and her Unspeakable colleagues get up to down in their lair. It didn't seem to matter much. She kept up her stroking and pinching, working in time with Luna and Harry's writhing.<br/>
<br/>
As Luna began to come for the first time, Ginny embraced her from behind, peering over Luna's shoulder into her man's blank, sweaty face. As Luna howled toward the ceiling, Harry locked eyes with Ginny and mouthed <em>I love you</em>.<br/>
<br/>
For some reason it was that of all of the possible things that snapped the spell for Ginny. She released Luna, who fell forward onto Harry's chest. When Harry began to slow, Luna screamed, "NO!" and slammed her pelvis against Harry's.<br/>
<br/>
Ginny moved beside them as they fucked, touching them still, though her mind was losing contact. Cold, slippery shame began to course through her, a feeling she hadn't struggled with much of late, and she began to cry.<br/>
<br/>
Neither of her lovers noticed. Harry had his sex scowl on, a look that Ginny was intimately acquainted with, while Luna's face was flaccid, utterly at peace, even as her body rippled with one orgasm after another<br/>
<br/>
At last, Harry flipped Luna onto her back, thrust into her twice more, and growled.<br/>
<br/>
<em>That</em> was a sound that Ginny had heard once or twice.<br/>
<br/>
Harry slowly backed away from Luna, uncoupling with a slurp, kissing her sweat-bright face. Ginny sat there, knees curled into her chest, appreciating the beauty of what she was seeing and yet filled with shame and terror. Soon she could not see.<br/>
<br/>
A kiss cooled her cheek--Luna's, by the lips' fullness. Ginny tried to blink away the tears, but could only manage to see a blonde blur and a blackish one. This was how Harry saw without his glasses, Ginny realized, and she began to laugh wetly.<br/>
<br/>
"Okay, Ginny?" Harry's voice sounded very far away.<br/>
<br/>
She tried to dismiss her own display. "Fine. I'm just..." But she couldn't think <em>what</em> she just was, and sobs bubbled up and choked her.<br/>
<br/>
Four arms laced themselves around her, rocking her. Her boy. Her best friend. Luna's breasts against her arm. Harry's damp, softening cock--damp with Luna and with Ginny herself--against her hip. She sobbed in their arms until she felt ridiculous, but she could not stop.<br/>
<br/>
Eventually, Harry lowered her head into his lap and began to stroke her head. The smell of their fuck brought on fresh waves of panic, but his fingers in her hair, Luna's smooth palms circling her belly calmed Ginny enough to breathe.<br/>
<br/>
"I do love you," Harry whispered, which made it better and worse at the same time.<br/>
<br/>
"I know," Ginny hiccupped. "But... What did I do?" Their whole life together was built around their shared belief that they were meant for each other, this wonderful symmetry that had sustained them through the last years of the War, their dating-not dating stretch and eight years of... whatever this was. They got teased--mostly by Fred and George--about being the Perfect Couple. And Ginny had introduced a wobble into their balance. A crack in their façade. She wasn't <em>jealous</em>. Not at all. She knew that acidic ache--remembered watching Harry stammering at Cho in DA meetings, remembered Parvati flirting with Dean during fifth year. But she trusted Harry totally.<br/>
<br/>
No, she wasn't jealous. She was terrified.<br/>
<br/>
Luna's voice wafted up from the vicinity of Ginny's hip. "Ginny," she said, "I don't want to move in."<br/>
<br/>
"What?"<br/>
<br/>
"I like having my own flat. I like singing the words from <em>Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle</em> books out loud at three in the morning, I like eating chocolate-covered Natternuts for breakfast. I've never been able to live with anyone other than my father for longer than a week."<br/>
<br/>
"Luna," Ginny said, "what are you on about?"<br/>
<br/>
A long finger traced a line from Ginny's kneecap to her hip and back again. "I don't think I'm going to be taking Harry away from you. Or you away from Harry. And I don't want to move in, though your house really is quite lovely, and this is a very comfy bed. You love Harry and he loves you, and I love you both, but nothing that you started tonight is going to change anything. Is it, Harry?"<br/>
<br/>
"No," Harry answered. Ginny looked up into his eyes. Without his glasses they seemed darker, deeper. She had been falling into those eyes for most of her life.<br/>
<br/>
"You don't..." Ginny found that the frisson of their fingers' caresses was angering her. She didn't <em>want </em>to melt into the pleasure of touch. Closing her eyes, she forced herself past the reblooming of her own desire. "Luna, I <em>am</em> frightened. Nobody but Harry has touched me in ten years. I hope the same is true for him."<br/>
<br/>
"Longer," Harry murmured. "Ginny..."<br/>
<br/>
"Please, Harry. Everything we've got together is based on that. So what now? Do we just fuck whoever we want? And what about you, Luna? I feel like I... <em>used </em>you and hate myself for doing--"<br/>
<br/>
"You know, Ginny," Luna said, "I don't feel at all used. At least, not in a way I don't like. I am rather lonely, it's true, but I'll be honest with you--I rather prefer to be alone. It's very nice. No one moves my research. No one wants to talk about Quidditch while I'm reading. No one eats my last morsel of Pickleweed Crunch Ice Cream. Of course, no one brushes my hair or listens to my nightmares. And no one fucks me until I cry. Sex really is quite lovely." Luna's fingertips ran lightly along Ginny's labia, and Ginny found herself biting down a moan. "This is just something nice that you decided to do for Harry and for me." Long fingers tugged at the tangle of Ginny's pubic hair. "I would like to do something nice for you, Ginny. Would you like that? Would that be all right with you, Harry?"<br/>
<br/>
Harry had his sincere face on--not the stupid-and-noble one, the one that told Ginny that he would follow her anywhere. Ginny considered all of the times that she had followed her impulses--writing in a diary, sending a singing Valentine, yelling horrible things at Ron, casting an innocuous spell that Ginny had known would lead to Draco Malfoy's death. Running across a crowded common room to kiss Harry, only to find him kissing her. Catching a Snitch. Showing up at the WWW offices wearing her Harpies robes... and nothing else. Kissing Luna. And kissing Luna.<br/>
<br/>
Ginny nodded to Harry. Harry smiled. "Yeah, Luna. It's fine with me." He leaned down but stopped just short of kissing his inamorata. "Can I help?"<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, that would be very pleasant." Luna said--Ginny couldn't speak. "Might I borrow your wand, Harry?"<br/>
<br/>
By the age of twelve, every witch at Hogwarts learned a dozen ways of using her wand that the boys were never privy to--at least, not most of them. It occurred to Ginny that Luna might have learned a few more uses down in the Department of Mysteries, and found herself gasping into Harry's hungry mouth as she felt Luna's taut nipples drag across her belly, reaching for the wand where it rested on the nightstand.<br/>
<br/>
Harry's hands found Ginny's own breasts and began to tease them gloriously--Harry learned a lot over the years, including several of the more interesting of those wand techniques. For this, however, he needed only the most basic of magic: the magic of flesh, nerves and mind. And he knew that magic quite well indeed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
All shame forgotten for the moment, Ginny began to melt into the heat of her man's touch. As warmth began to pool languidly in her center, she heard Luna whispering a number of incantations, some intelligible, and others not. A different heat flowed through and around Ginny's body, and then a relaxation so complete that it felt as if only her bones kept Ginny's body from flowing off of the bed and onto the floor. Still Luna had not touched her, and calm as Ginny was, she felt anticipation gnaw at her cunt, knowing that <em>something</em> would come.<br/>
<br/>
"Close your eyes, Ginny, and stay completely relaxed," Luna ordered, her voice unusually firm. Ginny did her best to obey.<br/>
<br/>
After a few moments Ginny felt the bed begin to fall away from beneath her and in spite of herself she tensed. Her eyes flashed open, but she realized that Luna had cast a band of darkness across them. She was effectively blind.<br/>
<br/>
"Shhh," Harry soothed, his mouth still glued to hers but shifting. "It's okay."<br/>
<br/>
Air flowed around Ginny's body, warmed by Luna's spells. Realizing that she was being Levitated--like one of Professor Flitwick's silly feathers--Ginny urged her body to stay relaxed, to trust them. She was at her lovers' mercy.<br/>
<br/>
At a certain point, Harry's mouth left hers--how high must she be? Luna susserated again, and Ginny felt herself rotate in the air, a half-roll. But this didn't feel anything like being upside down on a broom--Ginny's body felt totally supported, her breasts and hair and limbs floating with her.<br/>
<br/>
"God," Harry hissed, "if you only knew how much of a wet dream you look just now." That was all it took--Ginny felt magically heated air flow over her inner lips as they flowered open again.<br/>
<br/>
Both loving to fly as they do, she and Harry played around with having sex in the air before. They both still laugh about the time that Harry's Firebolt nearly castrated him while they coupled a few hundred feet up. Well, Ginny laughs. Harry chuckles nervously. And their two attempts at fucking while Levitating each other proved equally disastrous, since it took too much concentration to make love, balance and maintain the spells. The second time, Ginny missed a week of practice with a sprained neck. Morag had <em>not </em>been amused.<br/>
<br/>
<em>This</em>, however...<br/>
<br/>
Harry took hold of Ginny's shoulders and kissed her, and she was about to demand that his hands wander elsewhere when she felt Luna draw his wand, which was humming, along the inside of one thigh. Ah! An old favorite--Ginny had been the one to show <em>Luna</em> that charm...<br/>
<br/>
But the tip of the wand gave Ginny's aching clit a deliciously close miss and continued up the other side. Ginny felt her pelvis rock involuntarily to try to capture the wand, pushing her shoulders upward, and she understood suddenly why Harry was anchoring her in place. Fucking hell. They were going to take their time with this. And Ginny <em>wanted</em> them to, really, she did... Mostly, however, she just <em>wanted.</em><br/>
<br/>
The magic wand-tip floated back up Ginny's thigh and across her arse and circled the base of her spine. Panting, trying to maintain her relaxation, Ginny grabbed on to Harry's neck, and groaned as his fingers finally began to travel slowly down along her collarbone toward her breasts.<br/>
<br/>
Something hot and wet began to emanate from the wand at Ginny's back. As Luna moved the wand in a slow circle, it spread, flowing outward across her ribs and--ignoring gravity apparently--over her bum, coating her in a feeling of honey-slick warmth. The whatever-it-was spilled up over her shoulders and along her sides and down the split of her bottom and between her cunt lips all at the same moment and as it moved from her back to her front, it stuck to her, still flowing across her chest and her belly, and cooled. <em>Cooled</em>. Harry had brought her off once with an ice cube in his mouth, and this felt a bit like that, except it was all over her body at once, and the hot-cool liquid sensation poured around her breasts and across her labia and Harry's fingers found Ginny's nipples at the same moment that Luna's skinny tongue reached out and dabbed her clit.<br/>
<br/>
<em>MERLIN</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Luna clearly had learned some interesting things down on the ninth floor.<br/>
<br/>
Ginny squeezed Harry's neck with her arms and Luna's with her thighs, anchoring herself in space as her back arched. She breathed deeply, trying to keep still as they began to pleasure her, Harry pulling and pinching her nipples in a way that he knew drove her wild and Luna finding that same erratic rhythm with her tongue that so mesmerized Ginny earlier that night. Her body quivered, trying to balance the contrary impulses, before finally releasing into a kind of rolling undulation and her blind eyes filled with light.<br/>
<br/>
The first time Ginny ever had a real orgasm--as opposed to one of the little tickles that she'd been able to evince with her wand--it had been while kissing Luna, sitting in a patch of sunlight on the floor in Ginny's room at the Burrow. Only their lips were touching, and Ginny's mind had been wandering back to the image of bloodied, sweaty Harry, sitting next to her with a sword in his hand, listening to everything that she hadn't been able to say, and not judging her. Harry always thought that it was killing the diary that had saved Ginny, but that had been the least of it--it was the forgiveness that freed her. Feeling the sun on her cheek, feeling Luna's dry, wide lips against her own, thinking about those green eyes, Ginny had begun to feel a humid warmth bubbling down into the pit of her tummy and the light on her cheek and the light in her core had flared and fused and she found herself weeping against Luna's shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
Michael hadn't done anything of the sort--he'd pawed at her breasts a bit, but mostly he and Ginny had used each other for lessons in comparative anatomy. Dean. Well, Dean had been much more considerate, and they had each enjoyed enjoying each other a bit. The feeling of his fingers within her, of his silken hardness pulsing in her hand was as magical as anything Ginny learned in classes fifth year. But once they'd actually had sex, and he'd exploded inside of her within ten seconds, he seemed to forget about pleasing her--every time they got together, he was so focused on <em>not </em>coming that their encounters had grown shorter and shorter, until she had finally begun to resent them, and him. By the time he tried to help her through the portrait hole that last time, the idea of touching him had become irritating.<br/>
<br/>
Poor Dean.<br/>
<br/>
When Harry finally came back to her and they had tumbled together onto that same sunlit floor where she kissed Luna, Ginny was certain that he would be the same, knowing that he had never been touched by anyone; she had taken him into her body before they'd even shed their clothes. He <em>had</em> come quickly, but he hadn't stopped. He had stayed hard and moving inside of her and he asked--he <em>pleaded</em>, those same impossible eyes piercing--that she show him how to give her pleasure. She fell in love with Harry for the fourth time that morning, and when they howled each other's name, clothes sweaty and torn, his thumb against her clit, his mouth on her breasts, she had known that this was forever, that there was no one else for her.<br/>
<br/>
And now.<br/>
<br/>
And now Harry's mouth was on her breasts again, beneath her, she could feel his teeth against her pulsing nipples. And Luna's tongue fluttered and her wand pushed into Ginny's folds, that same cold heat making the walls of her cunt howl and Ginny came and she screamed and whose name it was that she screamed she did not know, but the sound ripped through her and she felt as if she had been unstrung, as if the laces the bound her to herself had been cut and she fell.<br/>
<br/>
When she came to herself again, it took her some time to realize that she could see. Two faces smiled down on her. She was back on the bed, on her back, between them.<br/>
<br/>
"Hello, Ginny," Luna said. Why did she say that?<br/>
<br/>
Harry said nothing, but his eyes, naked of glasses, spoke to her, and she cried again. "Happy birthday," she managed to splutter.<br/>
<br/>
Harry picked her up, and Luna lifted back the duvet, and the two of them arranged themselves around her and put out the candles.<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you both," Luna sighed, her long fingers locking with Harry's over Ginny's still fluttering belly. "I look forward to waking up with you."<br/>
<br/>
"Hmm," Ginny replied.<br/>
<br/>
Harry whispered into Ginny's ear, "It's your birthday in a few days. I know we're not doing much, but is there anyone special <em>you</em>'d like to invite?"<br/>
<br/>
Speechless, Ginny stared up at the dark-masked ceiling.<br/>
<br/>
"Luna again? Dean?" When she didn't answer, he continued aloud, "Since the day you brought me back to life, coming back from murdering Tom, I've known that nothing could come between us, Ginny. I'm yours forever. You're mine."<br/>
<br/>
As silent tears flowed over Ginny's cheeks, Luna's hand cupped comfortably around Ginny's breast and she said, "I love you too, Ginny. It really is very nice of you to let me be here."<br/>
<br/>
Ginny had nodded, and her lovers had both passed immediately into slumber.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Qualms.<br/>
<br/>
Ginny is not generally given to qualms, but she's feeling them now. She believes Harry. She believes Luna. She knows that this experience is something she cannot, would not wish undone.<br/>
<br/>
And now?<br/>
<br/>
She longs to let Luna love her. She longs to lick Luna to tears while Harry fucks her. She longs to wake up to Luna's silk-light caresses and Harry's morning passion. She hungers to watch Dean and Harry swallow each other's cocks while Neville fucks Susan from behind her heavy breasts swaying to his thrusts as Susan laps at Luna's cunt and Luna's mouth and fingers and wand do their magic inside of Ginny and she wants it all <em>now</em>, tired as she is.<br/>
<br/>
And it's just sex.<br/>
<br/>
But there is love too, and where does one begin and the other end?<br/>
<br/>
Harry's hand slides up over her unclaimed breast. She does love him. And she does love Luna.<br/>
<br/>
And this genie is out of its bottle, and let it bestow its blessings where it may.<br/>
<br/>
Pulling her lover and her friend tight around her, Ginny lets out a long, damp breath and floats slowly off to sleep herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This fic had two parents: a brief passage about Luna and Her Amazing Butterbeer Negligee in Thirty-One, aberforths_rug's wonderful entry for the hpgw_otp 200 Challenge, (which also inspired this particular Harry/Ginny relationship), and a gently taunting challenge on the RS.org forums by metafrantic demanding that I write flotation sex. Thanks to you both!</p><p>If you'd like to see what happened to these three the next morning, read <a href="https://birthday-chrons.livejournal.com/717.html">Feet Firmly Planted</a> by aberforths_rug (H/G/L, NC-17/E)</p><p>I adapted this story as a piece of "original" erotica, <a href="http://stillpointeros.com/product/on-the-table/">On the Table</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>